America, What Are You Doing?
by PastaAndWurst
Summary: A story about all of America's cultural quirks, and how the other countries react to them.
1. I Pledge Allegiance

**Hey guys, it's me! PastaAndWurst. This story is about cultural quirks of the United States. I'll be getting most of my chapters from here , 200224/What-are-Americas-quirks, if you want to see it, but if you're not a citizen of the United States and there's something that you've noticed about us, feel free to let me know and I'll try to incorporate it in here. I decided to start with the Pledge of Allegiance, because an exchange student from Germany told me that it really was odd to her that we would pledge our loyalty to our country every single day. I hope that you enjoy this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or The Pledge of Allegiance

Chapter 1- I Pledge Allegiance

* * *

****

America was quite proud of his schools. Sure he was struggling to compete with the other nations, he was the fourth most educated country in the world, right behind Japan at number three, Israel at number 2, and his own brother, Canada, who took the top spot. When England who was ranked number 7, and France, who wasn't even in the top ten asked to see his schools, he was ecstatic. That's why they were sitting in a history classroom in a small town high school at 7:50 am watching American students talk about whatever it was that teenagers talk about. When the bell rang however, the students quickly took their seats and a few minutes later a voice came over the intercom.

"Good morning George Washington High School, please join me in the Pledge of Allegiance."

France and England looked confused as the Americans stood up and faced the flag that was hanging on the wall and placed a hand on their hearts.

I Pledge Allegiance,  
To the flag,  
Of the United States of America,  
And to the Republic,  
For which it stands,  
One Nation,  
Under God,  
Indivisible,  
With Liberty and Justice for all

"Please join me in a moment of silence." Everyone stood quietly, some students with their heads down. "You may be seated." Everyone sat down, and a confused England asked the question that anyone unfamiliar with American schools would ask.

"Excuse me, but what was that all about?" A student sitting in the front row turned around.

"It's the Pledge of Allegiance, it's one of the first things that we're taught in schools. It's an oath that we take every day to be loyal to our country and take pride in what it stands for." She smiled and turned her attention to her teacher, who began to give a lesson on how plague and war led to the fall of Athenian society.

"Amérique? Does this happen in every school?" France asked, whispering.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it. It's sad but most kids don't understand it. It makes me happy when I see a kid like that girl who told you what it was about." He smiled, and the two Europeans just looked at each other and sighed. America was a weird country.

* * *

****

Acorrding to this website: . , America is the world's fourth most educated country, based on college graduation rates. Canada is first. Good job Canada!

So I hope you liked it. I already have a few ideas for the next few chapters in my head. I'm doing really well on keeping up with my stories, but I'm not going to start anymore new ones. I also put an update schedule on my profile, and a little get to know me section, in case you're interested.

Please Review! Flames with be used to sing England's Demon Summoning Song infront of my parents and scare them!

Hasta La Pasta!  
PastaAndWurst


	2. Oppa Euro-Style

**Hey, I'm back with another update! This time I'll be focusing our silverware habits, because apparently we use our silverware differently.**

* * *

****

Chapter Two- Oppa Euro-Style

"As much as I hate to admit it America, this is actually kind of nice. It's been awhile since we've sat down and had dinner together somewhere that wasn't a McDonald's or a diner." England smiled, America had invited him to dinner at a nice restaurant to catch up, and it really was nice. No screaming children, and the table actually had a table cloth. Their food had finally arrived, America had ordered a steak with some mashed potatoes and broccoli. England himself had chosen the grilled salmon with steamed spinach and boiled potatoes. They each thanked the server for their meals and began to eat. England was just about to take a bite of his fish when he saw America cutting his steak. He held his fork in his left hand and his knife in his right. 'That's odd.' England thought. 'I could have sworn America was right handed, in fact I'm sure of it.' He continued to watch America and gave him a funny look as he put down his knife and switched his fork into the other hand. After the american had swallowed, he place his left hand in his lap and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "America, what on earth are you doing with your silverware?" This only gained him an odd look and the response of,

"I'm eating. Are you feeling alright Britain?" He asked with a small amount of concern.

"I'm feeling fine, but you're eating... oddly." He tried to figure out a way to phrase it.

"What do you mean? This is how I've almost always eaten- wait. That's right, you eat Euro-style, I can't believe that I forgot!" America laughed, thoroughly confusing England.

"Euro-style? What does that even mean?"

"Ok, so you know how you dudes eat with both hands, you know, without switching your fork? Well we Americans cut our food with dominant hand and then set the knife down when we're not cutting our food." America gave him a look that very plainly stated 'aduh'.

"Why on earth would you do that!? That doesn't make any sense!" England softly shouted.

"England, back in the early days, when I was just barely a colony, you pretty much had to have your gun with you at all times, so you kept your hand in your lap, on your gun. Later during the revolution, it was a sign of being a patriot. Now it's just part of American culture." America shrugged and continued eating.

"But when you were young, you never ate like that. In fact I remember you eating the correct way all of the time when you were little." England pointed out.

"I never did it when you were around. In fact I didn't pick it up until that long stretch of you being gone. And there is no right or wrong way to eat Iggy." He glared, daring England to say anything more about his eating habits.

"Will you stop with that infernal nickname!" England snapped.

"No way dude!" America smirked. They ate the rest of their meals in awkward silence, neither one wanting to cause an argument that would get them kicked out. Well at least until they got the check. Then they had to decide whose turn it was to pay.

* * *

****

Yay, chapter two is finally done! This is a lot of fun to write, because I get to find out what makes us weird :D Every culture has its idiosyncrasies, but America seems to be one of the weirdest. And yes I am American, just so you're aware. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also I was watching a Vlogbrothers video and they were talking about America being Canada's pants, and everything went downhill from there for me and my mind. Well, a gigantic ice storm is starting. Yay midwest weather, where it can be sixty degrees one week and ice storming the next!

Geronimo!  
PastaAndWurst


End file.
